bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Velsaria Eva Fahrengart
|Images = GRlVQZX.jpg |Age = 18 |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Affiliation = «League of Inferno» «Areishia Spirit Academy» (Former) «Sylphid Knights» (Former) |Family = Duke Cygnus Fahrengart (Adoptive Grandfather) Ellis Fahrengart (Adoptive Younger Sister) |Occupation = Elementalist Student (Former) Captain of Sylphid Knights (Former) |Voiced By = Ayane Sakura |Novel = Volume 03, Prologue |Anime = Episode 01 |Name (Kanji) = ヴェルサリア・イーヴァ・ファーレンガルト |Name (Romaji) = Velsaria Eva Fahrengart |Epithet = Silent Fortress |Contracted spirit(s) = Dreadnought }} Velsaria Eva Fahrengart is Ellis's adoptive older sister. She was the former captain of the Sylphid Knights and was regarded as the strongest elementalist in Areishia Spirit Academy. Appearance She has shiny blonde hair and cold piercing ice blue eyes. She wore a pure white overcoat on top of her uniform, as a prestige that only the academy's top ranker has. The anime has her wear a suit of armor instead of the uniform. Personality Velsaria has a rather competitive personality and is very proud of her abilities. She can also be thought of as a graceful loser, showing no signs of anger at being defeated, instead she showed admiration for Ren Ashbell (Kamito) after losing to "her" in battle, and took issue not with her defeat, but with Ren's total disregard of her. She sought power over the next three years hoping to battle Ren Ashbell a second time and force her to acknowledge her strength, unlike before. This corrupted her somewhat, making her a far more aggressive and arrogant person than before, to the point of using unnecessary force to defeat her foes and challenging entire teams alone. After fighting Kamito and discovering his identity as the Ren Ashbell who once defeated her, she regains much of her kindness, and seems satisfied that he was looking at her during their battle and feels she has been acknowledged by her rival at last. Sometime later, she has calmed down significantly when compared to before, and it's noted that her continued incarceration is partially, or entirely, due to her own willingness to pay for her past crime of using the curse to strengthen herself. Background She came from a lower noble family that went into ruins in the Ranbal war. Anticipating her talent as an elementalist, she was adopted into the Fahrengart house, and became Ellis's two years older step-sister. Even though she was a freshman from the Areishia Spirit Academy at the time, she was chosen from among the elites gathered from many nations as a representative at the Blade Dance 3 years ago. She was beaten by Ren Ashbell in the first round. Like other girls, Ren Ashbell's blade dance fascinated her. However, she received a great shock from this defeat because her existence was not acknowledge by Ren Ashbell. Driven by this feeling, she wanted to defeat her and eventually accepted Cursed Armament Seal from Vivian Melosa. Velsaria was a former captain of the Sylphid Knights. When Velsaria was the captain, she operated the knights with iron rules and they were a stronger organization compared to now. They had the perfect efficient doctrine. The people, who violated even the group's rules, were punished right on the spot. The academy students who caused problems, were mercilessly beaten up with the armed power of the Knights. Naturally, the academy rules seemed to have been kept well. However, Velsaria's methods were opposed by the academy students, who were highly-prideful noble girls. Therefore, she had to step down from her position as captain. Although she is the eldest daughter of the prestigious Fahrengart Duke Family, it might be the fact that she was no more than an adopted child of a lower class noble, or probably the cause of stirring animosity with the nobles who honored their pedigree. The one who was elected to be that girl's successor, was Ellis of the same Fahrengart Family. Chronology Areisha Academy Arc The Pledge of the Wind Velsaria returns to the academy the night before the Valentia Holy Festival after finishing a quest. She returns to her room to find Ellis worrying about something. During the Valentia Holy Festival, she used her spirit to defeat the rampaging Adamantine Spirit but also causing collateral damage to Academy Town. She is defeated by Team Scarlet (With an injured Kamito watching from outside of the arena) only to be possessed by the Cursed Seal and enter a lost state of mind. She is defeated by Kamito in the end, the same way she lost to him when he was posing as Ren Ashbell in the Blade Dance 3 years ago. She remembers that time and realizes that he is the real Ren Ashbell, but is happy, that this time, she was noticed by him. She is later taken to be charged for use of the curse armament seal and asks Kamito to take good care of Ellis. She is imprisoned in Balsas Prison along with Vivian Melosa, they were placed in cells near Jio Inzagi. Sometime after the Blade Dance, Team Inferno broke into the prison. Velsaria was confronted by Ren Ashbell (Rubia Elstein) and called the latter out for being a fake. Rubia invited her to join her to save the world. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Sylphid Knights Category:Human